


you're dangerous, sweetheart

by La_Saffron



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Bathing, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gang War, Mentions of other boybands, Murder? Who cares you're having sex, Oral Sex, Other, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, You know how to make men into whimpering boys, You're a badass, light Violence, mafia! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: Joel may be a newbie to the gang mafia, CNCO, but he does not play games when it comes to a potential gang war. In an attempt to achieve peace between their latest threat, BTS, Zabdiel sends Joel to compromise with the opposing gang’s protogé, who also happens to be a beautiful translator. Joel is there simply for information and peace treaties, but there’s something more to her than just gang duties…





	you're dangerous, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> tell me you don't like a mewling boy beneath you, and then read below

“Joel,” a quiet but firm voice called out.“Venga aquí, chico.”

Joel blinked his daydream away as his chocolate irises swept over the room to glance at his boss. Zabdiel had his ringed fingers laced, tips grazing his dry knuckles as he supported his forehead on them. His lids were closed, thinking deep in thought.

Joel cleared the buildup in his throat, Adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed, lifting himself off of the wall he leaned on and quietly walking towards the tall man.

“Yeah?” he asked softly, waiting for his order.

Zabdiel pulled his laced fist back from his forehead and leaned back in his leather chair. His eyes fluttered open, a hard stare forming as he looked over his young prodigy. Zabdiel’s bold brows creased slightly when his lashes tickled against his lid, rouge lips bruised from a night with his latest escort.

“Randy’s onto us,” his voice was not harsh, but Joel got goosebumps nonetheless. “He’s recently had a new gang mess with one of ours, and it’s not 5SOS or WDW.”

Joel crossed his arms, leather jacket squeaking as the creases rubbed against each other. “It shouldn’t be those two, I spoke to them already, and unless they don’t understand fluent English, which I know they do–”

“It’s BTS.” Zabdiel murmured, so low Joel almost didn’t catch it through his chatter. He stopped mid-sentence, and the tightness in his arm-cross loosened. His almond shaped eye widened a bit, and he licked his lips, hoping to wet them a bit before they dried completely.

“You’re kidding…” he mumbled, dazed. Zabdiel looked down at his fingers, still laced, and examined the one on his index.

“Sí,” Zabdiel confirmed, a bit too calmly for Joel’s liking. “And if they happen to invade our territory, which is marked and sealed from outsiders, it will be a full out war. Something even the government cannot stop.”

Joel’s eyes lowered and glanced to the side, arms dropping in thought. His Korean was not the best, and he had only learned 7 languages fluently: English, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Italian, French, and Japanese. Korean was not one of his strong points.

“I see you’re afraid, Joelito.” Zabdiel commented, eyes still focused on his rings.

Joel’s head whipped down to look at his boss. Sparks flew in his soft eyes, hardening them. “You’re wrong, Zab. I ain’t scared of jackshit.”

His master chuckled, dimples spreading across his cheeks. “And what makes you think cursing defines your bravery, eh?” Zabdiel finally looked up, eyes smiling along with his lips.

Joel walked forward a few paces and placed his hands sharply down on the shiny wooden desk his boss sat at. Zabdiel continued to smile at him, almost mockingly, into the boy’s black pupils, which kept widening and shrinking with anger.

Joel’s jaw clenched visibly and his shoulders hunched as he leaned forward to face Zabdiel a little more intimidatingly. “Understand that without me, you’d have four foreign mafia gangs up your ass. You barely speak anything other than your precious Spanish, so I’d watch how childish you treat me here, de Jesus.”

Zabdiel’s smile did not waver as he, too, leaned forward, almost bumping heads with his old friend and whispered in perfect English, “Good.”

He unraveled his fingers and slammed them upon the desk, pushing himself up and off of his chair and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Chris suddenly came through the metal door to his left, smirking slyly with his plush lips and shaking his head at Joel. He approached Zabdiel holding a single paper with a paperclip on the top of the page.

Zabdiel did not break his gaze from Joel, but still took the paper from Chris, and handed it to Joel without blinking away from Joel’s silent stare. “This is your next mission, Joelito. You’re lucky she speaks just as much English as you, otherwise we’d all be toast, my boy.”

With that, he straightened his dark suit and walked out of the room, laughing quietly to himself, leaving Joel gripping the paper with a tight, furious clutch.

“Let’s make this quick,” Joel stated a little too coldly to you. His eyes were hard, a bit red from earlier, and he put on an extremely disinterested face, despite the outfit you donned that night.

You eyed his appearance long and hard before bursting out into a warm laugh, startling Joel. He wrinkled his nose at you. What were you doing? Why were you making such a big scene in public, at a bar no less? He glanced cautiously and as casually as possible to make sure no one was staring your guys’ way but it seemed as if everyone was interested in their own drinks, music, and partners that night.

Joel turned back to you, holding his elbows with his ringed fingers as he craned his neck towards you. “Can you not cackle so loud? This meeting is supposed to be secret and quick.” he hissed between his teeth.

Your laughter died down gently, your teeth glistening behind your glossy lipstick. Your eyes shone brightly under the bartender’s light, giving you a dangerous and insane appearance. Joel eyed your facial expressions carefully. He had his guns on him, well hidden in their holsters, but it seemed that you were experienced in more than just foreign languages.

You stopped your mocking laugh and exhaled gently, eyes never leaving the man’s face. You brought your wine glass to your lips, the stem held firm between your gloved fingers as you sipped the dry alcohol. You both studied one another with intense eyes, Joel’s fingers curling around his jacket suit a little tighter than before. 

Pulling the glass away from your lips, you smacked your tongue against your teeth, clicking teasingly. “Tell me, Pimentel,” you began with a deeper voice than when you had first met with de Jesus’ protege. “Do you always meet with women from other gangs?”

The stem of the glass goblet dangled loosely between your widespread fingers as your head cocked to the side, eyes glinting in the soft light of the bar, your wine-stained lips curling as you waited for an answer.

He straightened his back and swiveled his stool to face you a little more forward, elbow leaning over the wooden barstand, fist holding up his temple. “No. There’s no need.”

Your eyebrows raised slightly. “Oh? De Jesus can’t handle himself a woman from time to time?”

Upon hearing his boss’s name, Joel rolled his eyes and released his pursed lips to exhale, annoyance evident on his face. “Yeah, don’t worry, he fucks around more than he needs to.”

You glanced down into the mahogany liquid, inhaling the sharp aroma as you swished the cup back and forth underneath your nose. “I know. I hear he got himself a whore from a coffee shop. Accidentally sends her his coordinates and now he fucks her to shut her up.”

Joel’s fingers clenched tighter, skin squeezing as you chuckled into the glass, your breath fogging up the inner cylinder. “Boy, even your weapons man, Yashel, was screwed around by his own girlfriend because he missed a date with her. God, you’re all screw-ups, aren’t ya?” you sneered at him with a smile.

His hand slammed down on the table, palm stinging and jaw clenched with undeniable resistance, eyes hard and lashes fluttering with emotion. The bar went a little silent for a moment, music halting to a slight screech, and the soft mixed chatter of the room hushed.

You watched him carefully as he removed his palm from the bar stand, revealing a couple of bucks for the bartender. Joel stood up effortlessly, plump lips gently unpursing, and he straightened his suit jacket. He leaned in towards your face, the scent of wine hitting his nose as his body heat warmed your own cheeks.

“We’re done here. Prepare your ARMY for war.” Joel spoke softly, his breath fanning your lips. Your heart skipped a beat when he took your free hand into his own and squeezed your fingers tight, crushing them as he brought them to his own lips.

He left an open mouthed kiss on your knuckles, but then swiftly clenched his teeth over your clothed hand, biting harsh enough to break skin and you arched your back slightly out of shock. Your eyes widened with fury as your swallowed your lips to hold back from an enraged yell of pain, when Joel finally released your hand with his teeth and fingers, dropping it carelessly into your lap.

Without another word, he tipped his hat towards you and moved past you to strut out of the secret bar, leaving you with a bleeding, sore hand and a newfound fury.

You waited until the door shut soundly behind you, and slowly, as the bar began to buzz again with activity, your eye began to twitch. Your hand which held your wine glass, which you were now severely disinterested in, began to clench and unclench, your fingers curling delicately around the stem.

Your breathing began to quicken, your teeth grinding harder, lips squeezing tighter and your fingers trembling. Not less than a minute after Joel left, you lost all hearing in your ears as you released an enraged roar, your waist coiling to propel the wineglass against the door that Joel exited through.

The bar once again quieted, a bit afraid to react, as you grabbed the hem of your dress, jumped off of the bar stool, and stormed towards the exit. Your heels crushed the broken glass pieces as you stepped over them menacingly, the puddles of red tainting the hem of your dress. The piece strapped against your thigh suddenly felt all too cold to be near your skin and you paused your angry rush to tug at the side of your leg, harsh tears sounding as you pulled further down to create a slit.

Your bitten hand was throbbing with sharp pangs and you hissed in fury, your emphasized tugging exacerbating the wound, yet you persisted to rip until you got the opening you wanted.

“Hey, lady, what about my glass?” the bartender called to you.

You whipped around from your leg and tugged your piece from its holster, clicking the trigger in the man’s direction. An echoed shot rang out and the man dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. A few women gasped and shrieked in alarm, crawling to the nearest men for protection. 

“Fuck your glass,” you murmured with gritting teeth as you turned back to the door, pushing it open with your forearm, bruised hand gripping the gun with new purpose. “I’ve got a Mexican to kill.”

“What do you mean, you bit her, Pimentel?” Chris’ voice rang through the phone. He sounded worried for once.

Joel sighed, almost laughing. “Chris, bro, my teeth went into her hand.”

Joel had to pull the phone away from his ear and placed it into his lap as he gripped the steering wheel. “What the FUCK, JOEL?!”

He sighed deeply through his lips, and slumped his forehead onto the back of his hands, hat tipping slightly upwards and taking his curls with him. Joel sat in his car, hidden in the alleyway behind the bar. He should have just stayed put, let you talk your talk until you were ready to make deals. 

“What were you thinking, pendejo?” Chris asked harshly through the static of the call. Joel sighed again, his fingertips now sweating.

“I don’t think I was.”

A scoff came from the phone. “Ahf course not, stupid.” Chris’ accent rang deep in his throat as he forced his response in the best English he could muster. “What’s Zab gonna say when he hears this?”

Joel’s eyes popped open when he suddenly heard glass shattering. He quickly raised his head from the steering wheel and looked around in alarm. He swallowed harshly, squinting his eyes to heighten his hearing for any other sound. Perhaps he was hallucinating, but he could’ve sworn he heard a scream from inside the bar.

“Allo? Joel?” Chris called from the burner cell. “If you’re ignoring me, I will–”

A single gunshot rang out. Joel’s eyes broadened again, his heart rate quickening for a bit as his mouth went dry. His eyes were trained on the exit door to the bar while his hands blindly patted his thighs for the cell. “Chris, I gotta go.”

“Wha-”

“I gotta get outta here.” With that, he crushed the phone with his fingers, signal fizzing out and small sparks singing the tips of his fingers. His eyes did not leave the door as he threw the broken phone to the side and slapped the side of his car, fumbling for the key ignition.

When his fingers finally curled around the clinking keys, you burst through the door, gloved hand holding something shiny and charging towards him.

With adrenaline coursing through his hands, Joel twisted the keys into the ignition with a rumbling roar of the engine and slammed his heel into the gas pedal. The car screeched, tires rotating in place, before zooming forward and leaving a cloud of burnt smoke in its wake.

You reached down and unclasped your heel from your foot before boomeranging it towards the back of the car at a sharp twist of your wrist, shoe flying at a fast speed. It crashed into the back window of Joel’s car, shattering the glass and startling the panicked boy. His trembling hands were already trying to steady the wheel from jerking it too hard, but the car swerved and slammed into the brick wall, sides smashed in and dented.

Joel, for once, was thankful that he did not wear a seatbelt this time and lifted his foot to kick the door open, hands already flying to his hips. His rings clattered against his metal guns as he flipped them out of their holsters, knuckles white. His heart was still racing from how fast this all was, and his eyes stung with the following thought that maybe this may be his last night to live.

A duel.

All because of a bite. How stupid.

You huffed, your breathing unsteady as you smiled crookedly. Your fur shawl was halfway down your shoulders, dress strap hanging off of your arm loosely, and your dress tattered, dripping in red at the hem. Your once-clean bun was now in fringes, locks of hair curling down your face.

Your gloves felt tight against your skin as you wriggled your fingers over the handle of the gun. “C’mere, Pimentel…”

He shook his head slightly, rotating his neck to crackle out the pops in his shoulders, his suit jacket straining against his muscles. “I don’t want to fight, but this needs to end, (Name).”

You bent your knees to take off your remaining heel, Joel readying himself for another shoe attack, but you just tossed it to the side, your burning eyes never leaving his face. “Poor boy, you don’t know what you just started.”

Joel’s eyebrows lowered as his gaze focused more sharply on your figure. You looked like a hot mess, crazy, but oh so lovely looking. If he hadn’t been so stupid to act impulsively, then maybe this night would have ended differently. You were right, he started all this shit. God, if he were you, he’d also kill himself.

You began a slow limp towards him, gun tight in your hand. “We are not 5SOS, nor are we that pathetic excuse of a gang, WDW. I am a part of ARMY, BTS’s best soldiers and intel. We own over half of the world with our gang alone, and we’re coming for CNCO next.”

Joel’s jaw clenched tight, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth like glue. “You don’t know how far we are expanding. We’re just not as showy about it.”

You continued your stalk towards him, quietly wondering why he wasn’t moving. “No one cares. You’re all just a bunch of low animals, waiting for your next fuck, and sitting around shiny wooden desks with your ringed fingers, adorned like a bunch of old women.”

Your insults hurled towards him were muffled as Joel chewed on the inside of his lip. He studied your form, limping, hurt and battered as you made your way towards him, slowly, but surely.

Joel did not budge, he kept his stance, powerful thighs tightening as he stood his ground next to his steaming, broken car. You stopped in your strut to him and cocked you head to the side questioningly. “Did you not hear what I said, Pimentel?” you asked softly, using the gun as a replacement for your index finger at ‘Pimentel’.

You limped forward a few more steps, your feet stinging just as harshly as your hand, and suddenly Joel noticed you were touching him. Chest to chest, nose to nose, gun to throat. He was almost afraid to swallow, for fear you’d shoot him right through the esophagus.

Your lids were low, lashes grazing your cheekbones as you studied his lips, chin, and neck carefully. “Pimentel…why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing…what?” his voice was raspy as he felt the metal piece pressed up onto his Adam’s apple. You casually switched your hands with the gun to show him your bitten knuckles, lifting the back of your hand higher to his eye level.

“You bit me,” you stated too calmly. It reminded him of Zabdiel. 

“Oh, really?” Joel’s sarcasm was untimely but he couldn’t stop it from seeping through his voice. “I didn’t know that.”

You smiled softly and caressed his cheek with the offended hand, stroking it several times before delivering a harsh, quick slap to his pretty face. Joel’s face twisted slightly to the right, his eyes in sudden shock from the unexpected action.

Joel’s eyes flamed before turning back to you, but your expression was not angry anymore. You had a soft, gentle glow to your frizzled hair and tattered clothing and your smile was no longer crazed. Your cheeks were flushed slightly, eyes shining with amusement.

“I feel bad for you, Pimentel.” You started off, your voice deep and rasped. “I despise Zabdiel for putting you up to this bullshit, but I want you to know that I feel the same way you do.”‘

His cheek still stung pink from your hand and he clenched his guns a little tighter than before, almost remembering they were still in his hands. Why he did not just shoot you and move on, he didn’t know. There was more to you that he just had to find out about, but foolishly, did not allow enough time to develop for.

“And how do you know what I feel?” Joel murmured, swallowing against the cold metal on his throat.

You pulled the gun away from his throat and dropped it onto the ground with a clatter, hands smoothing over his chest, fingers grazing his silky tie. “I know that you do this all for family, that your love for your loved ones burns strong, and that is the only reason you’ll ever be seen in a mafia.”

Joel blinked slowly, your eyes boring into his soul, soft and delicate, as he slipped his guns quietly into their holsters and settled his palms on his hips. He looked at you through his lashes, your alcoholic breath hitting his nose just like before.

“What do you want to do, then?” he sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

Your smile became relaxed as you moved back from his chest, gloved fingers fixing your hanging dress strap, which was exposing too much of your flesh. You imitated his stance, placing your hands on your hips before jerking upwards and holding your bitten hand.

Joel gazed at you with apologetic eyes and he offered a hand. “I’m sorry about that, I was–”

“Angry, I know.” you finished for him, looking up from your hand. “I’ve been through worse.”

He gave you a tight, awkward smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets, not sure how to move forward from the sudden shift of a battle scene to a serene talk. He glanced to the side in an attempt to distract himself, but found himself staring into the window of his dead car. Joel did a quick glance over of his appearance and yours as well. You were both hot messes: his hat was missing, curls falling into his eyes and temples, sweat beaded on both of your foreheads and necks, and if he looked closely enough, he could make out rough circles under both of your eyes.

Joel found you catching his gaze through the reflection of the tinted window. “You wanna relax for a bit, Pimentel? Talk this out?”

He blinked at your offer before huffing out a chuckle, shaking his head at how crazy the situation has turned. He nodded a couple of times, eyes shifting to his shiny buckled shoes, before swiping his hands over his mouth and chin, stroking it gently. “Yeah, I could do that.”

Your mouth curled a bit and before you turned around, his voice cracked out. “You could call me, Joel, you know.”

You glanced over your shoulder, eyeing his batting lashes that were sent your way, a small smirk making its way onto his lips.

“Okay, JOL, you’re paying for the motel.”

“That’s how it’s pronounced, okay?!”

You gazed at your naked body in the bathroom mirror, lights making your eyes water slightly from how harsh it shone on your face. Joel was already in the bathtub, suds covering his chest, his collarbone prominent and moving with his every breath. It was very quiet, besides for the occasional sharp inhales from either of you and the slight sloshing of water from the tub, there was nothing.

Someone cleared their throat, the sound echoing through the bathroom and startling you out of your gaze in the mirror. Your eyes traveled over to Joel, who was not looking back at you and was obviously staring into the soapy water to avoid your stare. “I just wanted to let you know…I don’t ever do this.”

You scoffed, knowing the answer but choosing to ask, “What’s ‘this’?” anyways.

His curly locks were dampened by the heat of the water, dipping into his eyes and getting stuck on his long lashes every time he blinked. “You know…being with women…s’pecially like this.”

You leaned your palms over the marble countertop, well aware that your breasts were being squished together as you hitched your shoulders up to jaw-level. “Again, Joel, what’s the ‘this’ you’re talking about?”

“…being naked in a room with a woman.”

The silence returned for a bit as you held back a snort. The only skin visible from him was from his collarbone and up, but he continued to stare into the bubbles, refusing to look at you. You couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed, or just respectful.

“For the love of God,” you managed to get out without laughing. “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a naked woman.”

Joel inhaled sharply and swished his hands underwater, creating waves with his motions. “No…I mean, I have, but…not like this.”

“Oh, so you’re a virgin.”

“And even if I was, why is that a bad thing?” There was slight hurt in his voice, but it was quiet, shy, and firm.

You giggled and lifted yourself off of the counter, limping your way over the padded rug to throw a leg over the side of the tub. Your toes dipped carefully into the tub, popping the fizzing bubbles with your toes before feeling the scalding water envelop your foot.

You hissed through your teeth. “Jesus, what are you, a woman, that you need such boiling water?”

Joel gave you a crooked smile once you completely submerged into the soap and suds. “Says the woman herself.”

You nodded, face still scrunched in pain and body tense from the rapid change in temperature. “I know, but still.”

“Heh,” he smiled loosely, his plump lips spreading everso slightly as he studied your facial expressions. Your makeup was already half off, but your ebony eyeliner was smeared under and over your lids, emphasizing your eye sockets and giving you a more lethargic, drowsy look.

Soon, your body became used to the heat of the water, and he watched as your eyelids fluttered shut. You slowly wrapped your arms around your body, sighing in relief as your fingers traced circles into your skin.

Joel’s eyes could not help, but wander over what he could see from above the bubbles: your proud collarbone, glistening wet skin, the curve of your shoulders, every freckle and mole spotting your neck and face, rosy flushed cheeks, deep sensual eyes–

Wait.

You caught his stare and Joel actively halted his breathing, not daring to move. Smiling gently, you gazed at him from underneath your lids, making the boy squirm and sink a little deeper into the water. Your toes slid up against his calve quietly, the length of your legs spreading over his lap as you arched forward to crawl onto his strong thighs.

You pulled your hands out of the water, drops falling with small ‘plops’ into the tub, and held Joel’s cheeks, fingers grazing over his jawbone. His chocolate-hazel eyes stared curiously into your sensual ones, lashes kissing your cheekbones as your face inched closer towards his.

“Joel,” you whispered against his lips and you felt a new limb prodding against your lower navel with a half-hard throb. “Don’t be scared to touch me.”

He swallowed slowly, his feathery eyebrows lax and lips plush with desire. “Believe me, I’m not scared.”

You chuckled, showing a bit of your teeth. “I know, my sweet, you showed me earlier how well you can bite.”

Joel’s face fell a little when you mentioned his small assault on the back of your hand. “That wasn’t me. I don’t know how to explain it, but I wasn’t acting like my usual self when I did that.”

Your fingers tickled his earlobes and his soft stubble. “Are you saying that I turn you into someone else?”

He smirked with a small scoff and glanced back up into your eyes, the soft prodding hitting your navel once more. “Yeah, if that’s how you see it.”

You’re not sure what incited it, but it happened so quickly that you didn’t question for much longer. Both of your lips just sank into each other, soft, gentle prodding at the opposite mouth. Eyes were kept slightly open, gazing at each other through thick lashes, just to watch each other seduce the other partner.

You finally felt his pruned fingers slinking their way up the curves of your hips and and waist, curling delicately into your skin while his chunky lips sucked on your bottom lip experimentally.

He glanced back up at your face, reading your eye movements and perking his ears for any deep rumbles in your throat. You delivered exactly what he was expecting, hands dropping to ghost over the sides of his firm neck as you let a soft hum escape your lips, encouraging Joel to go further.

With this, he shifted his weight underneath you, wide palms gripping your back closer to his chest, lips trailing down to your collarbone to leave more open-mouthed kisses over your damp skin, enjoying the way you toyed with the curls at his nape.

“Bite me, Joel.”

His eyes flashed open and he paused his experimental kisses to peer curiously up at you.

Your head was tilted back, jawline tight against your skin as you moved to gaze at him through your lashes. Joel, still frozen in this position, half-hard from kissing you alone, cleared his throat and asked, “What?”

“You heard me, Pimentel.” He couldn’t see your other eye over the bridge of your nose but the visible one was staring down at him so…commanding. Lustfully. Confident. Sexually authoritative. “When I say ‘bite me’, you say…?”

“How hard?”

Joel felt your chuckle in the valley of your breasts, vibrating deep within your chest. “Not what I was expecting, but good answer.”

“So, what is it?” he whispered against your collarbone, Adam’s apple bobbing over your skin. 

Your visible eye closed, nostrils expanding as you inhaled deeply. “That’s for you decide, love.” And you waited.

Joel began to suck on the soft skin of your neck, right below your tonsil, puckering his lips to allow his teeth to stick out, grazing your skin, and nibbling in a constant pace. He alternated the pressure on your skin every once in a while, tongue accidentally licking the wet skin, but it caused you to gasp softly, so he continued using his soft muscle.

His fingers kept gripping your arms to pull you closer to him, as confined as your bodies already were, he needed you more. Suddenly, he released your skin with a small ‘pop’ and moved his hands to your pelvis, pushing softly against your navel. You slid off of his lap with a muffled thud on the tub floor and your eyes flickered open, lust and confusion glazed in the color of your irises.

Joel placed his wet palms on the sides of the tub and pushed himself off of the ground, water sloshing around him as his lean, worked body lifted itself out of the tub. His cock stared you in the face, not fully erect but not completely soft, as he extended a hand to you for the second time that night.

“We’re going to the bed.” he stated as-a-matter-of-fact. “Let’s go.”

 

 

You barely finished wiping yourselves of the suds and water by the time you got to the ivory motel sheets. You managed to grab the edge of the window curtain and drag it across the plane to cover your dignity, or whatever was left of it, as Joel tugged you down into bed with him.

His hands immediately roamed over your face, capturing your bruised lips in a sucking, inviting kiss. You rolled over his heated body, thighs supporting your body weight as they trapped his hips, locking at the knees. Joel let out a small groan, thick lashes fluttering shut as his eyebrows creased upwards.

You smiled to yourself. You could not wait to break this boy, all your pent up sexual tension would finally be released and he would see just how well a woman can work up a man. Yes, you would make him feel just like a strong, confident mafioso. Someone who can stand up to that jackass Zabdiel.

You hovered your face above his own, hair curtaining your heads as if to give some privacy while one of your hands palmed the center of his chest, feeling the small thin hairs and his soft heartbeat. “Oh, do you know what I would do to you if you were mine, Pimentel?”

You bumped foreheads with the squirming boy, settling your hips a little lower over his glistening tip, feeling the cock twitch a little. You rubbed his chin with your soft fingers, feeling the cleft as your nails dipped into it, forcing his face to tilt upwards. “I would break you so bad, have you whimpering at my touch, begging me to command you to suck my breasts, massage my thighs, until you begin to pant to me that you want me to fuck you, ride you, break you.”

Joel’s breath hitched, his pupils widening with sudden curious lust, his chest heaving up and down under your hand. You slid that hand sideways to rub circular motions over his hardening nipple, index and thumb playing very very gently with it. “Don’t you want that, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he panted desperately, eyes tearing. “I do.”

Your lips ghosted over his breathless ones and he craned his neck to kiss you, but you pushed his chin down to make him eye you from under his brows. “Tell me how bad you want me, Joel. Tell me everything, don’t hold back, sweetheart.” You thumbed his bottom lip, admiring how relaxed it was, thick and rouge as you flicked it back and forth with your nail.

“I,” Joel started to say, but your thumb over his bottom lip prevented him from speaking coherently, not that that was only thing stopping his normal train of thought, but nonetheless, you had him speechless. “I want you to, hah…”

You raised your eyebrows at him, fingers now gone from his nipple and working your hand to knead his flesh in your palm and fingers, feeling his exercised abdomen and heated skin. “Hmm?”

Joel began to quietly buck his hips upwards, needing some friction for his lower half, but your knees held his body in place, rendering him motionless. “Please, (Name), I need this.”

“Need what, love?” Your voice settled through his body firmly, causing him to break out in to goosebumps, hair raising over his arms and neck. “You must be specific with me, or else I can’t do anything for you.”

Joel’s glazed eyes traveled over your face and one of his hands crept up to sweep your hair away to one side of your neck, exposing the bruise he left before and shedding some light on your facial features. For some reason, he sensed you were being extremely patient with him, again reminding him of Zabdiel, a small spark of resentment traveling to his core.

“(Name),” Joel leaned up and cautiously, almost hesitating, “Please do what you need to do to break me. I want you to kiss every inch of my body, feel whatever part you want of me, fuck me raw, or just even hold me in your arms.”

Joel even dared to stick his tongue out, curling it as he licked your lips. He sank his head back down on the ivory sheets, breathing heavily, wondering what you were gonna do next. You rotated your hips to swivel over his cock again, his breath snatched from his chest in a sharp gasp.

Your fingers holding his chin crawled up to sweep his loose curls back from his face, pulling his eyes back and narrowing them. “Do you want to eat me out, Joel?”

“Hnngh?” he grunted questioningly, lost in the sensation of his scalp being tugged on. You squinted your eyes at him, the tingling in your nether regions growing faster by the second.

“Do you want my juicy, wet pussy lips on your mouth?” you elaborated to the breathless boy. You felt a harder bone underneath your dripping labia, sliding back and forth between your juices. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Without further warning, you lifted your hips off of Joel’s throbbing erection, pink and glistening with precum, unlocked your straddle from his pelvic area and took two wide strides to his neck and shoulders. You settled your knees above his firm shoulders and slid your hands over his wrists, bending a little backwards to reach for his arms. You held his wrists and brought them to your tout asscheeks, placing his sweating palms on each cheek, encouraging him to hold and squeeze to his liking.

“Now,” you turned back to look down at Joel, whose eyes were peering out from underneath your navel, lashes long and bashfully gazing up at you. “Do not bite just yet. I need you to suck with your lips, rotate with your tongue…just imagine trying to catch honey from the center of a cupcake. Do not waste a single drop.”

Joel didn’t talk, he couldn’t (technically, he could but didn’t know if you would even hear him from down there), but he gave a slight nod and inhaled sharply, breathing in your arousal. It was heavy, not a horrible stench, just full of flesh and very human-like. Something that clicked a secret animalistic crave inside of him the second he was given the opportunity to smell a woman’s lust from its source.

So he began to kiss, something he knew to do very well, by now. Your hand was already in his hair, fingers brushing through his curls gently in encouragement, tugging slightly whenever his lips sucked in a fold, his teeth subtly grazing the sensitive nerves.

“Ooh, sweetheart,” you cooed, settling your body weight a little heavier on his lips. “Squeeze with your hands, don’t be shy, darling.”

Joel opened his eyes mid-suck and realized, oh yeah, he had hands on your ass. Something he’s been wanting to feel all evening. He flexed his fingers experimentally, grasping flesh underneath his palm and upon hearing the growl in your throat, he began to convince himself that he was good enough to multitask.

So he did.

Joel began to dart his tongue out and swipe upwards into your labia, grazing your clit. while his steady palms clenched and kneaded your ass further onto his face. He paced his sucks with his squeezes and soon, imitated your hips thrusts with his own tiny bucks into the cold motel air. 

Your fingers clutched Joel’s locks tightly as he continued to work his tongue into what he felt was a probing hole, which kept releasing more drops of your juices. Your soft words of encouragement held him alive underneath your weight, aroma, and gyrating hips. He was barely breathing, drinking and slurping your oncoming orgasm as fast as he could pace.

“Stop,” you rasped out, releasing his curls with a sudden tug. Joel paused, not sure if he heard clearly, but he heard soft pops and squelching as you lifted your hips off of his lips, his mouth cracking open to gasp in a few short breaths of air.

Your taste was still fresh as he swiped his tongue over his lips, swallowing hard. He couldn’t put a specific taste to it, but it was tangy, thick and liquid-like. “Did…did I do good?”

You brushed your fingers through your hair and gazed at him, your eyes glossed over with lust. “Good? You are an excellent learner. For a first-timer anyway.”

Joel chuckled with a crooked twist to his lips, an amateur reaction. You leaned over and tilted your head as you sank your lips onto his. You licked and mouthed at his soaked lips, enveloping your own taste and pouring as much emotion into your kiss as you could. You wanted him to feel your admiration towards him, how proud you were of his work and how far he was willing to go to learn.

When you pulled back from his lips with a smack, you grazed the back of your knuckles against his flushed cheeks. “I can’t hold myself back anymore, Joel, I need to feel you inside of me.”

Regardless of whether he just delivered oral sex to the enemy’s messenger, Joel still felt a deep red rise to his cheeks and blinked twice. “You mean…you want to-”

“As long as you allow me, my sweet,” you kissed the tip of his sharp nose. “If not, we can do this another time.”

Joel sat up and held your forearm, his fingers feeling hot on your skin. “Please…” the desperation was evident in his voice, cracking into a higher octave than before. “Don’t leave me just yet. I want you so badly, but I can’t explain…”

Your smile was soft as you palmed his inner thigh, feeling the muscles underneath your fingers. “Sweetheart, as long as you want me to stay, I will stay.”

His rouge lips broke into a gentle beam, his cheekbones elevating and his hand bringing your bitten hand to his lips once more, kissing it so fragile-like and carefully. 

You licked your palm, spitting into the center to wet it, and spread the juice all over the length of his cock. It was surprisingly still erect, his thoughts and excitement rushing the blood to his virgin cock, and the pink head almost begged you to swallow it, even just for a little bit.

You ducked your head down, Joel’s eyes watching you in fascination as your mouth spread into an ‘O’-shape to swallow the tip of his engorged cock, the bitter precum hitting the roof of your mouth the farther you ducked down on his girth.

Joel arched his back slightly and threw his head back, panting audibly and whimpering at every bob you made to envelop another inch of his twitching cock. You hummed gently, throat vibrating against his curved dick, your hands palming his balls, squeezing gently and rubbing the delicate pruned skin as your throat actively drank Joel’s cock.

His hand patted around blindly and quickly to find your damp hair, immediately grasping with newfound strength, hand curling into a fist, your locks poking out of his white knuckles. “Ahh, (Name), p-please…hnngh!”

His hips slid forward, pumping slowly into your mouth, your head and neck alleviating and bobbing to pace with his erratic, sloppy thrusts. You popped off of his cock with a string of saliva connecting to your bottom lip, Joel’s gasps transitioning into whines.

“Don’t worry, my love.” You panted out, wiping your chin from his juices of precum and your saliva. “I’ll let you cum…I’ll let you cum so hard, all you’ll be able to think about is me.” Joel shuddered at how gravelly your voice was, and he could tell you were dead serious about your promise.

You shoved his shoulders back down onto the tussled ivory sheets, the cool cloth waking Joel out of his drunk pleasure. “(Name), please, please fuck me so hard, ahh!” He stopped talking when he felt a warm hole slipping over and swallowing his cock a different way. It was clenching, a little diverse from your throat, and very very warm.

His mind went blank with thoughts. It was pure white static. You were right. All he could process right now was how deep and inviting your pussy was. How erratic and sensual you looked over his body, hips thrusting forward and backwards. Hair sweeping over your face and shoulders, eyes deep with lust and lashes tickling your cheekbones. Your lips were fat with desire, bruised, swollen and well-kissed. 

Joel could not take his eyes off of your breasts, the way the shape changed form when you bounced over his cock slightly, pussy walls hugging his throbbing girth, as you rammed yourself over his hardened member. You sank your torso down for your bouncing orbs to meet Joel’s mouth and he drunkenly opened his mouth to suck in a nipple.

Your back arched up as you dropped and swiveled your ass over his cock. Taking yourself off of him, and then slowly making your way back down on him, feeling every popping vein on his foreskin, clenching tight and loosening up around him.

“Joel…” you panted breathlessly as you laced your fingers through his locks to bring his mouth off of your breast, which was all bruised up and marked with teeth indents. Your own teeth caught onto his plump bottom lip and tugged gently. “Who makes you feel this good?”

“You,” he rasped out, his teeth shining as you dragged his bottom lip up and down between your bite.

You slammed your hips down on his cock, knocking into his pelvic bone as he tried to meet your rapid, gyrating pumps. He yelped, and grabbed onto your outer thighs, in an attempt to hold on to sanity as you fucked the brains out of him.

“Do you feel good, baby?” you chuckled, chewing on his chin and licking his cleft, feeling the rough stubble over your soft tongue.

“Yes!” Joel kneaded the meat of your outer thighs, not realizing he may leave bruises there later on. His eyes were wide open, lashes brushing his feathery brows as they lifted higher. “Ohhhhh, my God, I can’t….ah, ah!”

You suddenly lifted yourself from his face, flattened your palms on his pectorals and raised your torso through your tough thighs to jump on him. Your breasts bounced in slight synchronization, both of your bodies heating up quicker than before, your pussy walls squelching as they sank deeper over his solid girth. You knew you were overstimulating him, but you didn’t care. You warned him.

Joel’s thrusts became sloppy as he used the heels of his feet to propel his pelvis towards your own, trying to meet the pace of your bounce, but failed to match your wild stamina as you slid back and forth over him, swiveled in every way you could, until you felt his dick deep in your spine. So deep, Joel nearly felt impregnated himself when he dug his nails into your skin.

“I want you to say my name when you cum, Joel.” You grabbed his cheeks with your fingers and forced him to gaze deep into your eyes as you fucked yourself on his pumping cock. His pupils were blown wide, innocently observing the color of your irises glint savagely in the dim light. “Say it nice and loud so I hear.”

He barely processed the words slipping from your lips as he moaned. “Ah, angh…” 

“Joel, my love, say my name…”

“(N-Name)…”

“Si, amor, hacerme el amor…”

He let out a weak cry as he gave in to his release, hot semen shooting itself in rapid ropes, painting your womb with his mark. You continued your grind, pressuring your clit over his navel, and bringing one of his fingers, which were desperately clutching your outer thighs, to your nub and helped him rub it back and forth. The electricity ran through your thighs and shins as Joel applied a little too much pressure to your clit, overstimulating your body, your eyes widening.

“Yes, yes…” you threw your head back, jaw hanging loose as Joel shuddered underneath you. He whimpered boyishly as his eyes clung to your trembling figure, eyeing you as let yourself orgasm hard over his twitching dick.

“Angh, Joel…” you whispered hoarsely, as your walls clenched his length ten times tighter and Joel felt another sense of juices flow from deep in your womb, oozing out of your hole, where his cock was stuffed. 

His eyelids were heavy as he watched you lazily slow your hip rolls and with a huff of breath, your torso collapsed right onto his body, his arms automatically moving to wrap you in his embrace, hands lacing themselves in your damp locks, sniffing in your scent as he fought to catch his breath.

You arched your back once more, to lift your squelching sore pussy of of his now-softening cock, still slightly pink from the tightness and movement. Your hips shuddered as they carefully settled over Joel’s pelvic bone, labia soaked, pussy throbbing slightly from the frenzy.

Joel continued to hold you in his arms as your breathing began to slow down, eyes growing heavy after your intense body strain.

You turned your head to place a lazy kiss on his collarbone. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

Joel looked up towards the ceiling, and settled his chin over your head, stroking your locks with thoughtful fingers. “Except for that slap you gave earlier, I’m not hurt at all.”

Your chuckle vibrated deep against his chest, your breasts hot and pressed up over his own. “I’m sorry for that, but I needed to give you something for that bite you gave me earlier.”

Joel licked his lips, which went dry for some reason. “It won’t happen again…”

Your eyelids settled close, thoughts slowing in your head before you asked your last question, the words searing through your mind even though you already knew the answer. “Will this happen again?”

A small giggle followed by a crooked smile and a gentle kiss. “Bet on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, have you seen this man? google him


End file.
